Morlocks
The Morlocks are a group of mutants that live beneath the streets of Bayville due to being unable to fit in because of their mutations. Personality This would obviously change, depending on the person, but the overall mood of the Morlocks is timid and distrusting towards "topsidders", especially normal humans. They are also very loyal to one another and tend to be protective of their own. Physical appearance This also changes, depending on the person, but it is implied through Callisto's own words that they have each mutated to a point in which they can no longer be accepted amongst the normal humans, whether it be something as blantly obvious as a physical change, which is most Morlocks like Torpid, Lucid, Caliban, etc., or an extremely dangerous mutation (Cybelle). Early Life The Morlocks are a group of individuals that were born with physical deformities, and/or unusual traits that make them look different from other humans. Most of the new, physical features can be used for defensive or offensive purposes. Callisto founded the Morlocks with help from Caliban who used his telepathy and senses to detect and locate other mutants. Season 3 *X-Treme Measures This is the Morlock's debut episode. In this episode, the Morlocks are first shown (not named yet) to be demonlishing a factory, which is later told to the audience to be the manufacturing plant for the Pow-R8 soda. It was evidently not the first time they had done this, because Guy Spears asks his assistant who keeps doing it. Later in the episode, a woman hidden by a large coat tells Evan Daniels not to drink the Pow-R8. He does anyway a bit later and falls seriously ill. He then reappears a bit later, waking up to a crowd of five faces surrounding him. He asks where he is, and he is told he is 'somewhere safe'. The woman who spoke comes forward, telling him that she told him not to drink it, and told him he is safe because he is with the Morlocks now. She tells him that they can ease his symptoms and he needs to rest. Later, when he wakes up, he sees Callisto and another Morlock, Caliban, arguing about him and whether he belongs with them, as it would upset the "topsiders". A third Morlock, Lucid, comes forward and suggests that Spyke could be of some use to them. Spyke is then told of who the Morlocks are and why they hate Pow-R8 (and exactly how destructive it is). They are then shown breaking into the Pow-R8 plant again and sabatoging the Pow-R8 mix with stuff which would taint the supply and gum up the drains. Guy Spears enters with two guards, armed with tazors, and shoots at them, hitting a vat which electrocutes Torpid and knocks her out. They then make their run away as a bunch of the vats are knocked over, causing a dangerous flood of Power-8. They barely make it to where they are not hit by the flood, but are still at a dead end. Just then, the X-men show up and help them out, but before the X-men can interrogate them, they make their getaway again. After this, Spyke confronts his aunt Ororo in the tunnels and tells her that he is going through some changes (implying that they're ones she can't help with), says his goodbyes, and chooses the Morlocks. Season 4 *Uprising In this episode, Spyke has fully evolved from the changes he was experiencing in X-Treme Measures. He has assumed the role of protector of the Morlock mutants from anti-mutant humans. Callisto expresses her displeasure at this, but Spyke continues to do it. Notes * X-Treme Measures is the tntroduction of the Morlocks and debut of Guy Spear. X-Treme Measures. * The New Mutants find shelter with The Morlocks, possibly how Callisto knows Berzerker. Day of Recovery.X-Treme Measures. * Torpid is one of the only Morlocks that is a child, implying that some of the group's members are orphan or runaway children that either left their homes or were cast aside due to their mutations. Other faces of Morlocks Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic- (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic- () Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008- +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''' X-Men Origins: Wolverine''' (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) X-Men Show- Murlocks.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'MAD' (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine' Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series References }} Category:Morlock Category:Group Category:Mutant Category:X-Men